User talk:Manawolf
A year? You've been around for a year now, right? And still no userpage. It's a long time though... Funny to think you saw the Wikia grow. --Tim H 18:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Haha, yeah, I'm here on & off. I did a lot of work on the Metal Heads pages a while back. It's good to see all the vandalism and fanon getting cleared out. Manawolf 18:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh god, I totally forget that Capslock Jak site. Jak Captions are hilarious, I love it. Thanks ;) --Tim H 20:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ngahahah. You know the Praxipads macro? Yeah, my girlfriend did that, LOL. Among other things. Manawolf 20:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Lulz. Too bad it isn't very busy, and the lay-out isn't as good. Rather gimme /b/ in that case... --Tim H 20:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Yeeeah, I'm not in charge of the graphic design there, that would be Filthyanimal. I just post there man. ;) Manawolf 20:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I figured that. Tell filthy to clean his lay-out. --Tim H 20:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Fanon Since you're such a 'stickler for fanon vs canon' (I agree btw, fanon stories are always better when backed up by canon information) would you be interested in taking a look at something I wrote? I tried to find a way to make a suitable backstory for Damas that would tie in with any and all information from the J&D series so far without breaking any of the actual canon storylines. I wanna know if you can find anything that would conflict with the actual games (Jakraziel didn't, btw). Also note that it's not completely finished, I got bored near the end and cut it a bit short. p.s. Nice to see you're back. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 02:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi! My strengths are more in world design than the story per se (which requires knowing the cutscenes very well), but sure, I'll give it a once-over. Is there an avenue for someone who has different fanon for Damas to put it on the wiki? I don't have any plans myself, I'm just curious and I have no idea how a fanon wiki would work out those logistics. Everyone has their own ideas and I can't imagine how it would be handled without getting very confusing. p.s. Thanks! The HD Collection made it possible to pick out more Precursor text, so I got inspired. It's lovely to be noticed :) Manawolf 02:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Just checked the wiki and you updated the split second the page loaded. Generally on a fanon wiki the first to lay claim to a title can stick with it, assuming said title isn't actually used for something in-game (in example if you want to make stuff up about Jak, do so on a page like Jak fanon by or whatever). Usually a decent writer should be able to make a decent enough title if his first choice is already used. Also, the fanon content so far is very small so any real conflicts will probably never show up. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 03:03, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I try never to rely on "our system won't get big enough for that to happen," but I used to look after a database for my job and I know that's a risky assumption (it's the same one the builders of the Los Angeles highway system made, and just look at the 101/110 interchange). But, it's not my Wiki, and not my job either. (Though I WISH I could get paid for doing this. That would be awesome.) I'll put the review on the talk page for the fanon! That makes more sense than putting it here, IMHO. Manawolf 02:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It's not reliable sure, but unless ND releases a new game and we get a real sudden growth spurt I'm pretty confident in this wiki staying relatively dead. And thanks for the review, I replied on the talk page as well. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 06:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Heh missed you for two days (thought I scared you off with that request about the pagenames...). Anyway thanks again for reviewing the fanon thing, I'm glad there's no real points where I break the canon and only different ways to look at the situation. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh haha, sorry about that, I have a lot of IRL issues to deal with right now (screw being an adult) and the Wiki isn't my highest priority for checking correspondence. I'll peek in on the Hellcat Zoomer page in a bit. No problem, you're welcome :) Manawolf 23:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Psssh I left some messages on the sandbox' talk page, in case you missed it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That I did! Wiki's notifications leave much to be desired. I'll go check that out. Manawolf 20:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization Btw, recently I've begun adapting a new stance on capitalization. Currently wiki's would just capitalize everything because it was the norm, however in article (wikipedia does it too btw) writing usually looks better if it's not overcapitalized. In example, the fisherman article, why capitalize the word fisherman? I get it it's obvious for names and certain locations and stuff, but take this example; *The Fisherman often hangs around with the Farmer and his Yakows, where they play games betting Precursor Orbs as a price. *The fisherman often hangs around with the farmer and his yakows, where they play games betting precursor orbs as a price. Personally I think the latter reads better (also, precursor or Precursor is another matter, since precursors can't be their true name I haven't capitalized it). Any opinion? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's an issue of proper nouns vs generic nouns. Fisherman is a tough one, because the meaning of the sentence changes subtly with capitalization. "The fisherman" is only referring to his career, and (if the sentence were out of context) could refer to any fisherman. But "the Fisherman" is using his defined name, such as it is. Fisherman/fisherman makes little difference to me personally, but I think the article usage should be consistent to avoid reader confusion. Not capitalizing Precursor doesn't make any sense to me, because unlike farmer/fisherman, we're not using it in the non-capitalized sense. The word is a noun and has a definition, and that isn't Oracle-puppeting ottsels. Unless you're using it in a sentence that's utilizing the dictionary definition instead of the beings, it should be capitalized to indicate that you're referring to specific creatures. That indication might not be necessary with something like eco (where it makes about as much sense to capitalize it as you would capitalize "rocks"), but it's definitely needed for Precursors since their name is already a noun. I'm not sure what you mean that Precursors can't be their true name - if you're assuming they have another name like the Metal Heads/Hora'quan, it's possible, but no Precursor ever hints at it (IIRC). At any rate, the humans utilize the name Precursor as a proper noun, whether the Precursors call themselves that or not. If I was inventing things, I would use Precursors, Precursor orbs (because we don't capitalize "money" and would say "American dollars") and yakkows (because capitalizing farm animals is silly). Farmer/Fisherman would be up to the precise meaning of the sentence, whether you want to use their titles or their general occupations. It's just our fate to have the headache of their name and occupation being the same word. But for Precursors, orbs, yakkows, etc., I think we should do it however NDI does it. I would defer to the subtitles or game documentation so the wiki can reflect the universe as accurately as possible. Manawolf 05:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I can agree on Precursors, however I'd much rather use lowercase fisherman or farmer, we are referring to the person but IRL you wouldn't capitalize it either when you referred to a specific fisherman right? Either you'd use his name (which we don't know) or just call him "the fisherman" (which we currently do). Maybe we should open a forum post and open the topic and decide which route we go and what or what not to capitalize? Well if we're gonna do that I'd like to postpone it until we're done with the current unsourced pagenames thing. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You wouldn't capitalize it referring to a specific fisherman, but this guy's only name/title is The Fisherman, so it just depends on which sense you're using the word - his name or his job. Calling him the fisherman instead of the Fisherman works perfectly well for me. An open forum discussing capitalization standards could be pretty useful, when there's time for it. Manawolf 18:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oooh my English is terrible, I never learned what a "proper noun" is. Also note that in-game they capitalize Eco but several other words as well. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know, they like to capitalize things. It makes the project of trying to de-capitalize unnecessary words difficult. I dislike capitalizing Eco because it's a word used so often it's cumbersome, and it's a bit like capitalizing Electricity or Nuclear Power. But for the purposes of the wiki I'd do it how they do it. Manawolf 18:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Topics Please see; *[orum:Guard and weapon pages *Forum:Capitalization p.s. I moved the humanoid creature pages to category:Humans --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Will do, thanks for the notice! Sorry for the delay, IRL is a bit nasty right now. Manawolf 04:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Psssh you forgot the first forum page-thing. Also you might have forgot the faction section at the other one. On another note, how's progress on Jak II's translating? And anything substantial we can expect from Jak 3? I think that project of yours is easily one of the more enjoyable things that someone has been working on. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization Took me long enough but we got the vehicles category up with the proposed new names/titles, more pending. We could use a triple check from someone else who's actually knowledgeable on it. I'm aware you're absent/gone back to Pluto/vanished but if by chance you read this, help is appreciated. Link here. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC)